Talk:Patapon 3
I can't wait for this game to come out! Ironstar 04:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Pandora's Box? Another connection is that the seven evils are actually negative emotions, anger, greed, sorrow, etc., and the Silver Hoshipon is hope. When Pandora unleashed the evils to mankind, hope was on the bottom for humanity. Pandora's Box may be an inspiration for the mysterious box. U.N_Owen's Idiot 03:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Greek Patapon 3? There appears to be the 12 Greek Gods in Patapon 3, obtaining "Apollopon's Bow" may be the only proof I have, if I get anything else, I'll post it! Hints to Plot (Spoilers/Speculation) After defeating the Dragon but before unlocking Versus Mode, there will be a cutscene with your Hero (now Superhero) wondering why he exists. Then, two figures similar to your own Superhero appear, claiming to be "Dark Heroes", though they do not give out their names. These two are probably two of the evil spirits released from the forbidden vessel. One has a long, spear/pike (female, perhaps a Yaripon), the other with twin claws (male, perhaps a Robopon) (there are other sillihoutes of dark heroes in the trailer). Then, your hero gives a confused comment thinking that "Than I must be the Star, and you the Sidekicks". In the second ending (found by beating Dungeon Quest B2 twice or more), a strange force begins controlling the hero and making him talk. It's unknown if this is related to the plot. The "Dark Heroes" are shown in the trailer (see below) when the caption "Evil Enemies" shows up. It seems, along with those evil spirits (such as Bonedeth, the one seen in the demo), they are the main antagonists of Patapon 3 (hopefully some will join your side). It is also unkown what connection these seven evil spirits have with the Underworld and the demons within (examples: Goruru, Dettankarmen, and Baban). However, the 7 evil spirits may have certain connections with the dark heroes (there are seven Dark Heroes and seven Evil Spirits), maybe trying into the Masks the Dark Heroes wear (the mask the original Hero had made him lose his memories/help him gain powers). Also when the "Evil Enemies" caption appears, under the caption there is a sign very similar to the Hero Mode sign, so these new enemies could go into "Evil Mode" and cause extreme damage to your army. Also in the video it shows a new Patapon firing a cannon which is a new class. Many new bosses have been found. Such as: *A strange, humanoid boss, unknown exactly what it is. *A tree that shoots fire enemy that somewhat looks like Bonedeth forces. *A black Dodonga with a black backdrop and a scar possibly, on its jaw, possibly using poison breath and a ram attack. The video also shows that it could take 5/6 times to get into Hero Mode on the harder difficulties. There is a new class which is a Patapon with a GreatSword: A two-handed sword , and will probably do massive damage. In the latest trailer it shows a few new heroes, shows new levels, and the tree monster. It also shows a Patapon Hideout. It also shows a "Wolflike" dark hero patapon, hence the mask and the claws, and might be one of the dark heroes mentioned earlier. thumb|300px|left Discovery! Hey, I noticed that in all the videos where other non-hero patapons are shown there are only three (not counting Hatapon). And the normal patapons get to level up to, I believe you can only have 4 units, Your Hero and three other patapons. Or is this something already known? If you find out I'm wrong please tell me! Sebapon 12:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) =O I feel stupid haha Yeah, this was already figured out. Release Date? I noticed on the uk amazon they quote the release date as april 15th. Should the uk release date be changed based on this info? Lord Cyru 22:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If anyone can think of any more new features, please add them to the list. I'm sure that I have missed some... Lord Cyru 11:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Single unit or multiple units? I'm having doubts that we can only use one patapon per squad. If you look at the Japanese patapon website when you click on the heroes page (the one where it shows you all the good side characters) there are silhouttes of what looks like a bunch of patapons, which is entirely similar to the way the bonedeths where shown in the villains side, along with the superhero classes, the 3 heroes and Meden. I think this gives us a hint that not only heroes and superheroes can participate in the battle. Maybe there will be a point in the game where the player can obtain Mater and be able to produce units like before 3 Patapons ﻿No, there are only 3 Patapons. the many Patapon shadows are Rarepons. this also shocked me, and I believe Mater was left behind. Silver Hoshipon only revived 3 Patapons (SeePatapon Trifecta (Tribe Members)) Unfortunately, there are only 3 ﻿Patapons, but they can become all the classes their class is (eg.yaripon can turn into Kibadda) I didn't think this could happen. ﻿ ﻿